


Close Your Eyes

by CityofJade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother's Keeper coda, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofJade/pseuds/CityofJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tired and heartbroken and slightly relieved. In honor of the season finale.</p></blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

"Close your eyes."

_Close your eyes Sam, because I can't do it. I can't. I can't look down at my baby brother, knowing that I will be the last thing you see. I can't swing this blade and watch as you let me, so trusting, so willing. Prepared to die for me, and this time I won't be trying to stop you. Trying to save you, I'll be the one killing you._

"Sammy, close your eyes."

_Please Sam, please. Just close your eyes. Don't cry. It's just like going to sleep. You'll be happy in Heaven. 'Cause there's no other place that you can go. Please, don't make me watch. Doing is bad enough. Please Sammy, please._

**Author's Note:**

> Tired and heartbroken and slightly relieved. In honor of the season finale.


End file.
